Lord Voldemort
Geschlecht männlich Haarfarbe kahlköpfig Augenfarbe Rot (Schlangenaugen) Zauberstab Eibenholz, Phönixfeder von Fawkes 13 ½ Zoll Haus Slytherin Pol. Engagement Schwarze Magie Begleitendes Tier Nagini Erster Auftritt Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen Schauspieler Synchronisation Ralph Fiennes HP 4, HP 5, HP 6, HP 7.1, HP 7.2 Udo Schenk Richard Bremmer Stimme Voldemort HP 1, __TOC__ Zur Person Lord Voldemort (* 31. Dezember 1926; † 2. Mai 1998) ist der dunkle Antagonist des Helden Harry Potter. Er gilt als einer der schrecklichsten und mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten. Vorgeschichte 'Mehr über die Kindheit, Schulzeit und Jugend siehe Tom Riddle '. Voldemorts ursprünglicher Name ist Tom Vorlost Riddle (im Original: Tom Marvolo Riddle). Er, der Sohn einer Hexe namens Merope Gaunt und eines Muggels namens Tom Riddle sr., muss seine Kindheit und Jugend in einem Muggelwaisenhaus verbringen. Dort wächst er auf, weil sein Vater seine Frau noch während der Schwangerschaft verlässt und seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt stirbt. In Hogwarts ist Albus Dumbledore der Einzige, der Tom Riddle Misstrauen entgegenbringt. Da Dumbledore fairerweise seine unbeweisbaren Verdächtigungen gegen ihn nicht verbreitet, werden in der Magischen Welt die Aktivitäten des späteren Voldemort während seiner Schulzeit nie ruchbar, auch dann nicht, als Harry in seiner zweiten Klasse herausfindet, wer damals tatsächlich für die Freilassung des mordenden Monsters verantwortlich war. Ohne die offizielle Herrschaft zu ergreifen, kann Voldemort eine immer mächtiger werdende Terrorherrschaft in der magischen Welt aufbauen, die vor Landesgrenzen keinen Halt macht. Er und seine Anhänger, die sogenannten Todesser, kämpfen mörderisch mit allen Mitteln der schwarzen Magie für die Reinhaltung der Zaubererrasse und die Ausrottung der für ihn minderwertigen muggelstämmigen Zauberer und Hexen. Voldemort strebt nach absoluter Macht und Unsterblichkeit. Um unbesiegbar zu werden, nimmt er mehrere magische Schritte vor, die auch sein Aussehen verändern. Statt des früher hübschen Hogwarts-Schülers Tom Riddle, sieht er immer unmenschlicher und furchteinflößender aus: Seine Gestalt wird groß und dürr, sein Gesicht bleich und schlangenähnlich, seine Augen werden blutrot und seine Nase schrumpft zu schlitzförmigen Nüstern zusammen. Dass Voldemort ursprünglich Tom Riddle hieß und selbst auch "halbblütig" ist, also rassistisch beurteilt kein "richtiger Zauberer" ist, wissen viele seiner fanatischen Anhänger nicht. Voldemorts damalige Schreckensherrschaft bricht zusammen, weil er ihre Unbesiegbarkeit sicherstellen will: Er erfährt im Frühjahr 1980 über einen Spion den ersten Teil einer Prophezeiung Sibyll Trelawneys, gemäß der Ende Juli Einer geboren werde, der ihn besiegen könne. Um seine Macht zu sichern, greift Voldemort knapp zwei Jahre später Harrys Eltern und den am 31. Juli 1980 geborenen Harry an. James Potter wird getötet, als er sich Voldemort mutig und völlig unbewaffnet (= ohne Zauberstab) entgegenstellt, um seine Frau und seinen Sohn zu retten. Lily Potter opfert ihr eigenes Leben für das ihres damals 15 Monate alten Sohnes Harry. Damit schützt sie ihren Sohn mit einem sehr alten Zauber, den Voldemort bei seinem weiteren Vorgehen nicht berücksichtigt. Lord Voldemorts Todesfluch prallt von Harrys Stirn auf ihn selbst zurück und beraubt ihn seines Körpers, ohne sein Selbst zu vernichten. Ein Teil seiner Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, z.B. die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen und zu verstehen, wird auf Harry übertragen. Voldemort kennzeichnet denjenigen, der ihn besiegen könnte, auf diese Weise als "ebenbürtig", wie es in jener Prophezeiung vorhergesagt ist, und zwar in dem Teil, den Voldemort nicht kennt. Seiner Körperlichkeit beraubt flieht Voldemort in die Wälder Albaniens, wo er sich 10 Jahre lang versteckt. Die Ereignisse in den Büchern Bei Gegnern und Anhängern Voldemorts bleibt lange umstritten, ob sein damaliges Verschwinden endgültig ist, oder ob er eines Tages wieder zurückkehren könnte. Voldemorts abgeprallter Todesfluch hat auf Harrys Stirn eine blitzförmige Narbe hinterlassen. Die Narbe schmerzt ab und zu. Im Laufe der Geschichte erfährt Harry, dass dies eines der vielen Zeichen der Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort ist und welche Rolle er im Widerstand gegen diesen schwarzen Magier spielen muss. * In Band 1 nutzt Voldemort seine Fähigkeit, einen fremden menschlichen Körper zu besetzen. * In Band 2 agiert Voldemort nochmals in seiner früheren Identität als Tom Riddle. * In Band 3 bekommt Voldemort einen ergebenen Diener mit Harrys unbeabsichtigter Hilfe. * In Band 4 kann Voldemort wieder einen eigenen Körper erlangen. * In Band 5 versucht Voldemort, Macht über Harry zu gewinnen und ihn zu benutzen, um in den Besitz der Prophezeiung zu gelangen. * In Band 6 findet Harry heraus, was er tun muss, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Harry entscheidet sich dafür, dies anzupacken, nicht weil die Prophezeiung es ihm vorschreibt, sondern weil er den besiegen will, der jetzt wie schon zuvor soviel Leid und Schrecken über magische und nicht-magische Menschen bringt. * In Band 7 versucht Voldemort sich mit magischen Mitteln so übermächtig zu machen, dass Harry ihm nichts anhaben kann. Gerade dass sein Gegner nichts anderes sieht, als seine eigene Macht, erkennt Harry als dessen Schwäche und seine eigene Chance, ihn zu besiegen. Voldemorts verschiedene Namen Das Rätsel (engl.: Riddle) des Namens "Tom Vorlost Riddle" Den Namen Lord Voldemort hat Tom Vorlost Riddle (im Original: Tom Marvolo Riddle) sich bereits in Hogwarts selbst gegeben und sich von seinen Anhängern aus dem Haus Slytherin so nennen lassen. Er vertauscht die Buchstaben seines von ihm gehassten Geburtsnamens, dann ergeben sie den Satz: Tom Vorlost Riddle ... Ist Lord Voldemort (im Original: I am Lord Voldemort). Die Änderung des zweiten Vornamens musste in der deutschen Übersetzung vorgenommen werden, damit dieser Buchstabentausch auch auf Deutsch möglich ist. Dass Albus Dumbledore ihn auch nach seiner Schulzeit weiterhin "Tom" nennt, muss Voldemort als höhnisch empfinden: Es macht ihn nicht nur wieder zum Schuljungen, sondern ignoriert auch die neue Identität und Machtstellung, die er sich aufgebaut hat. Bedeutung des Namens "Voldemort" Vol de mort ist französisch "der Flug des Todes". Es lässt sich auch eine Bedeutung "Dieb des Todes" herleiten: Französisch "Vol" wird zwar meist im Sinn des lateinischen "volare" = "fliegen" verwendet, kann aber auch "Diebstahl" heißen (abgeleitet vom lateinischen "volere = stehlen"). Zur Bedeutung des Namens s. auch Harry-Potter-Kiste/Voldemort) "Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" In der magischen Welt trauen sich Menschen aller Generationen seit damals nicht, den Namen des Schreckensherrschers Lord Voldemort auszusprechen. Viele umschreiben seinen gefürchteten Namen mit allseits bekannten Floskeln wie Du weißt schon wer (Im Original: You know who) oder "Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf (im Original: He who must not be named). Selbst wenn er eigens betitelt wird z. B. wenn seine Anhänger ihn ehrfurchtsvoll anreden, er in einer Prophezeiung genannt wird oder im Etikett ihrer ministeriellen Kopie, so wird er nicht als Lord Voldemort, sondern ohne Namensnennung als Dunkler Lord (im Original: Dark Lord) bezeichnet. Die Umschreibung des Namens ist so offiziell, dass sie sogar in der Zaubererzeitung Der Tagesprophet gebräuchlich ist und fast alle zusammenzucken, wenn sein Name irgendwo im Klartext ausgesprochen wird. Letztendlich lassen sich nur die Zauberer und Hexen von dem Namen Voldemort nicht einschüchtern, die auch vor dem selbsternannten Lord keine Angst haben und sich seiner Schreckensherrschaft nicht beugen wollen. Dies betrifft - oft nach anfänglicher Überwindung - vor allem Mitglieder des Widerstandsordens und des Schülerwiderstands. Ab August 1997 nutzt das neu etablierte Voldemorthörige Zauberer-Regime, diesen Umstand aus, um politische Gegner aufzuspüren: Der Name Voldemort wird mit einer magischen Verfolgungsmarke belegt, sodass sofort Alarm ausgelöst- und der Ort gemeldet wird, wenn dieser Name irgendwo fällt. Links zum Artikel * Konfrontationen zwischen Harry und Voldemort * Was aus Voldemort wird * Der finale Kampf * Harry und Tom * Voldemorts Opfer * Riddle/Voldemort-Darsteller en:Tom Riddle fr:Tom Jedusor Kategorie:Person (HP-Bücher) Kategorie:Hexe/Zauberer/Squib Kategorie:Todesser